The-Prussian-Informant
by SilentOfMurder123
Summary: "I think it's would be about the time I payed a visit to mein dear bruderlien." Izaya stated his normally brownish-red eyes flashing a deep blood red.He shrugged his jacket on. Stopping just a foot away from the door, hanging over his door was no other than the Prussian flag. He walked out the door, smirking."I am a Prussian, you know my colors? The flag floats white and black..."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
During and after the Berlin Wall, Prussia or rather Gilbert had been having doubts about his future. About what will happen after the removal of it, it being the Berlin Wall, and the worst being when it actually happens. He knew all about the plan his Germany's boss had made. And even though he was mad at his brother's boss, he never could be mad at his dearly loved little brother.  
"Bruder? Bruder?! Gilbert?! GILBERT?!", his little brother, Ludwig, called out after climbing over the rubble that was the Berlin Wall. Gilbert could hear him calling out from afar. The former country just smiled, as he walked away taking his flag with him.  
"Prussia?! Gilbert?! Bruder, where are you?! The wall has fell, I came to save you! BRUDER!", was all the prussian heard as he walked away from the site.  
(Later that day)  
"What did you do to him, Russia?!" Germany stated, glaring at the usually smiling russian across the desk. This time the russian wasn't smiling at all, but was frowning deeply instead.  
"Ludwig, I let him go home earlier. I don't know where he is at all." Ivan stated grimly, he sighed. "I-..." He paused and shielded his eyes with his bangs.  
"What, Russia? What did you do?" Germany stated glaring at the silver-head.  
Russia said nothing but kept his face hidden and slid an envelope across the desk to the german. "I-I'm sorry, Ludwig."  
Germany stood from the chair he was sitting on and picked up the white envelope that had the prussian's seal on it.  
Dear Everyone,  
Sorry, I know that the disappearance of the awesome me probably scared you. But I know that they planned to have me dissolved. I hope you all understand. I was gonna die or something anyway. Since it's almost the end of the Berlin Wall and the Kingdom of Prussia, I have to say goodbye. I don't care that I'm running away from my so called destined future. I won't be sold again to Russia or England, I want my freedom. I don't blame you alliance guys. I knew it'd happen one day anyways. So don't blame them, West. I really don't blame them, and you shouldn't either.  
I really am gonna miss my past life as Prussia. I mean, come on, I was an awesome nation, but I guess everything has to end sometime. But, I'll still miss waking up to West's yelling. I'll miss messing with Roderich. I'll miss hanging out with Francis and Antonio. I'll miss eating pancakes with Birdie. I'll miss going out drinking with Arthur and Mathias. I'll miss Gilbird. I'll miss everyone. I'll miss falling asleep thinking that tomorrow'll be just another normal day for me. But, I guess I have to leave everything behind; my family, friends, hell I even left Gilbird. Sorry I had to leave everyone.  
So for now, I'm gonna take my leave. I'll miss you all alot, really. Don't try to search for me, because I'm either underground or dead. And West, I hope you understand. I didn't want you to see me die. Es tut mir leid, mein kleiner Bruder. And, Don't forget the awesome me. Maybe, when I get myself straightened out, I'll come back one day. But really no promises. Well, goodbye or see you later.  
With love,  
The Former Kingdom of Prussia.  
Germany stared at the letter in his hand. He was shocked to say the least. He thought that his brother was crazy but now he just wanted him back. His arm fell down to his sides in despair.  
"Mein Bruder, where have you gone?" Germany didn't care he was in Russia's house, he fell to his knees.  
"Germany, I'm sorry." The russian stood up and went around the desk to the german.  
Germany was quiet. Ivan put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay to cry, Ludwig. I won't tell anyone, comrade."  
The only response he got was the sound of Germany saying, "Letting others see you crying is a weakness, Ivan. Mein Bruder wouldn't want for me to be weak. He told me to never be weak. He raised me to be strong. But, no one can be strong all the time." The russian saw the drops of water on the wooden floor and understood. Ivan sat there next to the German until this small moment of the teen's weakness was over.  
(More than a 100 years later)  
Gilbert looked up in the sky as water droplets covered his white locks and his pale cheeks. The dissolving of Prussia had happened. He could feel it in his bones. His end was drawing closer and closer as well. His inner strength was fading and he'd fade within maybe three years. With this thought in mind, he looked around the town he settled in. Ikebukuro, with the bustling cars, high buildings, and mostly polite people. Prussia knew Germany would have never guessed that his brother would hide in his own quiet friend, Japan. He frowned a second when he remembered his brother's bosses plan, the old coot just hated him. He didn't want to leave his brother, but he knew it was for the best he did. He tilted his head down slightly and a single tear flowed to the ground.  
His thought were interrupted when a brunette man and black-haired pregnant woman walk up to him. "Excuse me. We're new to this town and my wife is 6 months pregnant. Do you know where the West Ikebukuro apartments is?" The man asked holding onto his wife's hand. "We happened to get lost. I'm sorry, it's mostly my fault. Would you please give us directions." He added.  
Prussia wiped his face and smiled, "No problem. It's just around the corner, I'm staying there as well. I can show you the way."  
"Thank you so much." The man said.  
Gilbert smiled, "No problem. I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt. It's nice to meet you."  
"I'm Kichirou, and this is my wife Namiko. It's nice to meet you Beilschmidt-san." Kichirou said shaking Gilbert's hand.  
Gilbert laughed and shook his hand back. "Y'know you could call me Gilbert. I'm fine with that." Kichirou nodded as Gilbert looked at Namiko's stomach and smiled. A new life just waiting to come out, he thought. "Is it a girl or a boy?" He asked pointing at her stomach.  
"It's a boy." Namiko said smiling at the man who looked happy even though he looked so sad earlier when they had walked up.  
"Really? That's so awesome." Gilbert said kneeling down and looking at the lady's stomach, but noticed how wierd it looked and looked bashful. "Uh, sorry. It's just awesome that in just a few months a baby's gonna be born." He stated awkwardly smiling at the couple.  
"It's fine, you don't need to explain." The woman just smiled and held out a hand. Gilbert took the hand and Namiko softly pulled him closer until his head was right next to her stomach. Gilbert gasped as he felt and heard a thump against his head. "See, he knows you care about him too." Namiko giggled at the surprised childish happy expression on the man's face. Her husband smiled at the two, feeling pride in having a pretty, polite and nice wife and soon his first born son.  
"What are you guys going to name him?" Gilbert asked looking up at them both.  
The couple looked at each other, put a gentle hand on the woman's stomach and turned back to Prussia smiling. "Shizuo. Our little baby, Shizuo Heiwajima." They both said at the same time.  
Gilbert smiled, "Shizuo..."  
(3 months later)  
"Just breathe, your doing great Nami-chan." Gilbert said holding onto his friend's hand as she gave birth. Kichirou was running late and Namiko had asked Gilbert to be there until her husband got there.  
In the short time that the three had met, they had became the best of friends. He trusted them and they trusted him. He told them he was a foreigner from Germany and came to get away from his past. They told him their lives and told him how they met. Not only that but they accepted Gilbert for who he was, which man said man smile a lot. Gilbert loved having friends that were there for him as he could be for them. He guessed it was because of his past being a knight that he felt like that, but he accepted it.  
Kichirou ran into the room, huffing and puffing. "Sorry, I'm late." He breathe out.  
Gilbert looked at Kichirou and stood up. "It was about time, Kichi." He said smiling, highfiving the man and switching places with his friend. So that the man was able to comfort his wife as Gilbert stood at a far wall so he wasn't in the way and watched from there.  
"Your almost there. Keep pushing!" The doctor said. And a moment later a crying could be heard. And a nurse cleaned the child, wrapped him in a blue blanket and gave him to his mother.  
Gilbert smiled at the couple googling over their child. "Our dear son, Shizuo." They said at the same time.  
Kichirou looked up smiling and said."Thanks, Gilbert, for being there when I wasn't." Kichirou looked at Namiko and she nodded as she got Shizuo to stop crying. Kichirou then stood up and walked over to his friend. "We have been thinking and we wanted to ask you to be our child's godfather?"  
Gilbert smiled and clapped his friend in the shoulder. "Of course, I will." He said smiling. Kichirou and Namiko both smiled.  
"Kichirou, can you hold Shizuo, please? I'd like to rest." Namiko said as Kichirou went to his wife's side with Gilbert right behind him. Namiko carefully gave her husband the sleeping infant. Kichirou sat on the edge of the bed with Shizuo in his hands, while talking to Gilbert about all his plans that he had in store for them four. Gilbert himself sat quietly and listened to the excited man, while every now and then giving his input on what they could do.  
(two and a half years later)  
Gilbert, Kichirou, and Namiko sat on a bench laughing and talking as Shizuo played in the playground. After that the four went to an ice-cream shop near-by, where all four of them would get ice-cream.  
"Your growing really tall now, Shizu-chan. You never know, one day you might be taller than I am." Gilbert saiid smiling and ruffling the boy's hair. Shizuo would pout at the nickname his godfather gave him but would always retaliate.  
"I will! I'll be taller than Uncle Gilbo, and Dad too!" Shizuo would yell childishly and the adults would smile.  
The three adults had started teaching Shizuo to talk at a very young age, so he was used to speaking japanese and occationally Gilbert would teach him German.  
"Of course you will, son." Kichirou said picking up his son and putting him on his shoulders.  
This became a life style for them. Gilbert and Kichirou would work on different days, so at least one of them was with Namiko and Shizuo. It all seemed perfect, a perfect little picture. But Gilbert could feel his inner strength leaving him the past few days and he feared his end was near. But as long as he could he would be the best friend and godfather he could be, so he kept that mask of happiness in place like always.  
"So where do you guys want to go now?" Namiko asked smiling as she threw away the empty paper ice-cream bowls into a trash can they had passed by.  
"We should go see the firework festival ton-" Kichirou was cut off when Gilbert fell to the ground, clutching his chest and then passed out on the cold ground. "GILBERT!" Kichirou quickly gave Shizuo to Namiko and told her to call the hospital and say they'll be right there. Kichirou checked his friend's heartbeat and it was steady but his temperature was high. He carefully picked up his friend and ran to the hospital that was a block away.  
Namiko went to put the bags they had bought, back at home then carried Shizuo with her to the hospital. Shizuo, himself, didn't understand and would ask his mother, " Why did Uncle Gilbert fall asleep?" Namiko would pat his head and say that he just felt dizzy and that he'd be fine. When they got to the hospital, Kichirou was outside in the waiting room waiting for them.  
"What happened?" Namiko asked setting Shizuo on the ground and Kichirou knelled down and hugged his son.  
"The doctor said that it wasn't anything serious but that he should stay here to see if he gets any worse." Kichirou said standing up straight, smiling. "He's awake up there now."  
Shizuo perked up at that, "Can we go see Uncle Gilbert now?" he said tugging at his dad's pants. His parents just smiled and they all got into the elevator.  
They stepped out of the elevator just as a teen with black hair passed by them with Gilbert's file. Kichirou and Shizuo kept walking hand in hand, not noticing the teen. But, Namiko noticed the teen and looked back. Namiko told Kichirou she'd catch up with them and turned around and followed after the black haired teen. She stopped the teen with a pull of his sleeve.  
"Excuse me, but can I ask you how Gilbert is going to be? He's a dear friend of my husband and I." She said looking at the folder in his hands. "May I see that?"  
The black haired teen frowned for a second then asked, " Miss, do you know Gilbert's past before coming to Japan?"  
"No. He had trouble speaking about his past to us, so we didn't push him." She said doubtful.  
The teen looked at her with a sad look then nodded. "Please, follow me Miss."  
(With Shizuo and Kichirou)  
The two walked into the room as a nurse was leaving.  
"How is he?" Kichirou asked turning around to stop her.  
"How about you turn around and see for your self, Kichi?" Gilbert said and Kichirou turned around to see Shizuo sitting on the edge of the bed where the man was laying and sighed. "You need to calm down, Kichi. Seriously, I'm fine." Gilbert said, but on the inside he could feel the last pieces of his nation dissolving. A day and night. That's all the time he had left. He held on tighter to the iron cross he had always kept with him.  
Kichirou sighed, "You really scared us, Gil." He said smiling just as Namiko walked in. Her eyes looked sad and she went over to the bed and hugged Gilbert.  
"You gave you such a big scare." She said letting him go. "Kichirou, I need to talk to you in the hall." Namiko added and he following after him.  
Gilbert figured that she must have ran into a doctor earlier and he told her that Gilbert was going to die. He faked a smile for them but inside he was hurting the most of all. He knew he'd have to say goodbye again, oh how he hated that word.  
"Uncle Gil, are you going to be okay?" Shizuo asked sitting crisscross on the end of the bed.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Don't worry, Shizu-chan." He said smiling at the boy. He really was just like his father, Gilbert thought as he sat up to eat the food the nurse left him. "Hey, Shizuo. Here. " Gilbert smiled and gave him the pudding cup that was on his tray.  
"But, I can't take it from you. Your sick. You should eat it." Shizuo argued but Gilbert still gave it to him.  
"It's fine. My treat to my favorite godson." Gilbert said patting his head. "Oh yeah, I got something made for you too. It's in the pocket of my jacket, It's on the chair." He said pointing at his jacket.  
Shizuo stood from his spot and reached in to the pocket of his godfather's jacket. He found a box and gave it to Gilbert.  
"Because, I wanted to be the perfect German godfather." Gilbert said opening the box. Inside was an iron cross necklace, just like the one Gilbert had around his neck. Shizuo was surprised, he had heard that it was a special thing to Gilbert, He couldn't believe that he made one for him. Gilbert took out the necklace and put it around Shizuo's neck. "A gift from your Uncle Gilbert, don't lose it. It's one of a kind." He said smiling and opened the thin cross locket, inside the locket was an engravement of 'Sei immer du selbst'.  
"What does this mean?" Shizuo asked, looking at the engraving.  
Gilbert smiled and closed the locket. "Always be yourself. Remember that okay, Shizuo." Gilbert smiled and showed him the necklace one his own neck. "When ever you wear that necklace, I'll always be with you. In here." Gilbert said pointing at Shizuo's heart and Shizuo smiled. Shizuo hid the necklace in his shirt just as his parents walked into the room.  
"So, what're you two talking about?" They asked with fake smiles on their faces. Gilbert and Shizuo looked at each other and laughed.

"Nothing.."  
(23 years later)  
"Here are the damn files you wanted." His secratary stated with scorn, the man just smiled at her.  
"Thank you, Namie-chan. You could go back to work now." The informant cheerfully said, picking up the stack of manila folders.  
Namie just stared at her boss, "I'm curious. Why did you want me to recover files of a teen from another country and in europe at that?" She asked placing a cup of coffee on his desk.  
The informant smiled as if remembering a lost memory, "Ah, no reason. Just checking up on some family."  
The secretary stared at the man but left it at that. "Whatever you say, Izaya." She stated rolling her eyes then going back to shifting through papers. "Whatever you say."  
Izaya Orihara just laughed, "Your so mean to me, Namie-chan." He spinned around and faced the open window. He looked across the street where he knew a certain World Conference was taking place. His smile widening, "So mean." He whispered, watching a red-headed italian teen, a black-haired japanese teen, and a blonde german teen walk out of a car in the front. The blonde gave someone something and the three started to walk to the entrence of the hotel. That was until the german turned around and started looking around as if looking for something.  
The secretary just stared at his changing expressions, but scoffed it off as Izaya being well Izaya.  
"I think it's would be about the time I payed a visit to mein dear bruderlien." Izaya stated his normally brownish-red eyes flashing a deep blood red. He laughed and spun back around. He smirked and jumped out of his desk chair, picking up his dear jacket that was laying on his desk on the way. He shrugged his jacket on and walked toward the door. Only to stop just a foot away from the door where he stood many times before, from the day he moved to this apartment to just this morning. His eyes followed over the door, and low and behold, hanging over his door was no other than the prussian flag. He smirked and walked out the door.  
"I am a Prussian, you know my colors? The flag floats white and black..." The informant sung in german, to the secretary's confusment. 'Why is Izaya singing about a former europian nation? Oh well, I bet it's just part of his wierd insane mind.' She thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Izaya walked downstairs and stood there, across the street from the building the World Conference was taking place. He smiled as he saw his brother, Japan and Italy in the elevator and waved at them, but he didn't dare go inside. He just smiled at their shocked faces and mouthed some words he knew would tip off Germany, on who he actually was. He took one last look at the three in the elevator then ran down the street. He knew they'd try to follow so he took some ally ways and parkoured over some walls to lose them. Then he started to just walk after he figured he lost them or they gave up.  
He didn't do it because he wanted them to follow, he did it to tell them that he was okay. Or at least that's what he told himself. He sighed silently to himself, he knew he couldn't go back. Although, he knew it wouldn't be easy for him to change his life back to normal again. He knew he had to, not for his sake but his own dear brother's. For he has been gone for so long and he didn't know what would happen if he, himself, talk to his brother again. So with that, he left it alone. He didn't understand, what could have happened, he didn't want to.  
He had a choice to go back to that building, go up to the conference room and once again become the Former Kingdom of Prussia, or now known eastern Germany. Or living his new life as the informant, Izaya Orihara. He did know though, in his head, although he wanted to he couldn't. He couldn't bare doing that, he couldn't bare doing that to his dear little brother nor his friends who he lost in spirit many years ago when he took his flag and hid away for years. And although he knew they knew he was still alive somewhere on earth for if he wasn't eastern Germany would not exist.  
(Flashback: Right after he ran away after the fall of the Berlin Wall)  
Prussia had walked all the way to Japan without the country knowing it's him, of course Japan knew a country was in his land but he didn't know who it was or where they were, as far as Gilbert knew. Gilbert stayed in Ikebukuro, Japan for awhile. Where he met some people he considered his friends. Yet when the papers were signed for the dissolving of Prussia and uniting of the both of the Germanic sides, east and west, some years later he had to say goodbye to them when his inner strength failed him. Prussia, himself, turned into an infant a day after he said goodbye. Where he was founded by a woman and male with black hair and brown reddish-eyes. The couple took the child in and signed the papers for his birth certificate and gave him a name; Seeing as the child had not a home, parents, nor name. They gave him the very thing he no longer had. Izaya, Izaya Orihara, was his new name and now he had a new life. At that they made him a citizen of Japan, and Japan, himself, lost the sense of a country in his lands after the last document was signed. And with that done, the couple raised him like his own. They never told him that he was adopted, but he knew. Even back when he was an infant, they had inked his hair black to match theirs and after years of inking it stayed that way. Every time later when he was the ages of 9 months old to 1, any white that showed on his head, they made him take a sleeping pill and dyed his hair time and time again until one day it was permanetely inked, well when they thought it had become permanent.  
Even as a child, the Prussian child knew and remembered every single memory of when he was a country. So when he was old enough to speak, the first words the fell from his lips were, "I love humans" in German. But his parents never heard that. The first words that fell from his lips when they were around were, "Mama" Or "Papa".  
Even back then, he loved humanity so much. But he never showed it, and when he did it was all acting. He knew his people kept him alive, they had their faults, and they had to fall someday just like him, no matter what. He had his share of horrible times with humans but also he had awesome times with them. For example, the time he spent with Frederick II. Good times, he would think to himself.  
During his elementary years, he had tormented some kids. But sooner then later it became his obsession. So he kept at it, but then on the 3rd year of grade school, He thought to himself. "I don't know much of the world now do I?" So each night he would go on his parents computer as they slept. His eyes jaded after staring at the screen to long, the usually blood red faded to a softer brown red like his mother's. He looked up everything of what happened on the old computer. Everything of what he had missed. Everyone that he left behind. He also started to study people, their actions, and their emotions. He learned a lot in only a few nights. He would cry himself to sleep after find out how much his friends and family carried on. He knew it was wrong of him to want to to go back. He knew it and he wanted nothing more than to go back to the past, but he stayed because he wanted to make sure that his godson Shizuo grew up right.  
In his middle school years, he met a strange kid named: Shinra Kishitani. He wasn't that bothered by the kid, but he did have a nack of poking in his business. So he kept him close, plus he knew a lot in the medical department, he considered him his first friend in this new life. Later, He met the Black rider. Who he learned was actually a woman later on, had no head, and was a myth from Celtic lore. During his years in middle school, he learned things like knife throwing and parkour. He ran a lot during that year as well, so he was then used to the parkouring and 10 mile jogs around the city.  
Later in high school, he re-met his godson and the bane of his new life: Shizuo Heiwajima. When Shinra introduced him to Shizuo, He just smiled at the now dyed-blonde teen. He didn't want to get to close to Shizuo in fear that he might find out who he really was, but he wanted to be close enough to know him. So he thought of the next best thing he could do: Become Shizuo's enemy. So Izaya's smile turned into a smirk, when the blonde turned around.  
"I don't like you. You smell." Shizuo stated.  
"Really now, Shizu-chan." Izaya knew that it pissed Shizuo off when someone called him that so he chose to call him that to start off the rivalry. It worked, in just a few moments they had started to fight and Izaya sliced at Shizuo's shirt. That's when he saw it, under the blonde's shirt, was the iron cross that he'd gave him when he was still Gilbert. He flashed a smile but then smirked. He was glad that Shizuo didn't forget him.  
In high school, he also met Kyohei Kadota. The Prussian liked his character, not his name so he nicknamed him Dotachin. He met others too, but right now he was just thinking of how much the people he met remind him of the people he left behind.  
Shinra was so much like Francis and Antonio when he flirted with the Black Rider. Celty, herself, was like Arthur and Romano; with her being magical and pushing back Shinra. Shizuo was like Alfred with his strength but acted like Austria. Dotachin reminded him Yao because they both act like the older brother figure, but like Ludwig with his caring-ness. Simon reminded him of Ivan, just because he actually was Russian and he was scary when mad.  
(End of flash back)  
Izaya, or Gilbert, laughed at the idea of everyone switching places until he noticed one thing. While he was day-dreaming, he had walked all the way to Ikebukuro. Izaya shrugged and walked his way to Russia's Sushi for a bite to eat.  
"Ahh, Izaya. You eat sushi today? It good and half off just for you." Simon said in his broken Japanese.  
"Hey, Simon. I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I should get some otoroo on the way home." Izaya said back to him, but paused when he was stepped near the Russian.  
"What are you planning, Izaya? Is there something wrong? You had a serious face on earlier." Simon whispered silently to him in Russian.  
"I'm not planning a thing, Simon. Just remembering some past memories. Nothing wrong with that." He responded back in Russian. Gilbert was forced to learn the language when he stayed with Ivan, he never really used it unless he was talking to Simon.  
"Careful, Orihara. One day those memories might haunt you." The tall man stated. Izaya laughed at the statement and plastered a smile on his face.  
"I guess it already is starting to." He said sadly, in contrast to the smile on his face, as he walked past the Russian man.  
Izaya ordered the sushi and ate in silence watching everyone around him. When he walked out of the shop though was the problem. He bumped straight into Shizuo Heiwajima.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Before when Germany, Italy, and Japan were in the car)

"Ve, Is there going to be pasta at the meeting?", the short italian said to the driving german. Germany looked at Italy through the rear-view mirror then back at the road.

"Italy-san, no there isn't any pasta. But we can go eat some after the meeting." Japan responded checking if he had their tickets.

"You really need to eat something other than pasta and pizza." Ludwig stated as he parked the car in front of the hotel the World meeting was being held.

"Really? But it's so good!" Feliciano whined as they got out of the car. Germany gave the key to a secretary in front that was waiting for them. The secretary nodded and Japan led the way up the steps to the enterence of the building with Italy then Germany following close behind. However, Germany couldn't get the feeling that someone was watching them and stopped to look around. He turned his head right and left for the unknown that he knew was watching them.

"Ludwig-san?" The sound of Kiku's voice snapped him out of it. "Is there something wrong?" Japan was standing at the open doorway, looking back at him.

"Germany?" Italy had also turned back to look at him, he whispered out his name so barely anyone could hear except the other two nations.

Germany looked behind him at the building across the street at the second floor window, but saw nothing but an empty desk chair and a woman in a green shirt fixing some papers. Ludwig sighed. "No, it's nothing. I thought I saw something."

Japan and Italy looked at each other then back at Germany. And they both understood, even though it's pasted a long time Germany was still searching for Gilbert. Five days after Prussia left, Germany held an emergency world meeting, and told everyone of what happened.

(Flashback: The Emergency Meeting held by Germany)

All the other countries didn't question why they were called when they entered the room. Germany sat at his usual spot but his eyes were blood-shot, his uniform looked in tatters and his hair wasn't slicked back all the way, and Russia was sitting at his chair with a slight frown on his face. Italy and Japan were sitting silently in their chairs already before any of the other countries came in. As the others walked in, no one spoke,and the air filled with silence. When everyone was seated, Germany stood up.

"Everyone here knows of my bruder, Prussia. Correct?" Germany stated his voice lower then normal, had cracked slightly as he spoke.

As the room filled with the sound of people agreeing. But then France and Spain stood up suddenly.

"What happened?!"

"Did something happen to mi amigo Gilbert?!"

Germany only nodded and looked at Russia. "Could you show everyone the letter, Russia?"

After Russia read the letter out loud, there was dead silence that fell in the meeting room. But then a voice cut into the quiet.

"As you can see, he has run away. So if you see him, or know where he is. Please, contact me or any of the other G-8." Germany stated seriously, his eyes almost looked dead. "Now if you can excuse me...I have a job to do." He stood from his chair and started walking toward the door.

"Wait! Germany! How do you even know where Prussia is now? He could be dead for all we know. You of all people should plan things out before you do something rash!" England spoke out of nowhere. Yes the english teen didn't like the prussian much but seeing any country in the state Germany is in, isn't a sight any nation likes to see. Arthur didn't even want to think about how Germany's country was holding up. Plus, he went out drinking with Gilbert alot and would hate to lose a drinking buddy.

"Angleterre's right, you know. You can't just run around looking for him, the world's a really big place." France agreed for once with the englishman.

"Not to be the bearer of bad news, but you can't really leave your post either Germany. Think about your people. You have to be there for them, du-" America said standing up and putting a hand on the german's shoulder, but paused when Germany sighed.

Germany fixed his hair and then turned around to face the other countries. "I'm not going to look for Gilbert. I'm going to clean up the mess that is infesting my lands, like I have been doing non-stop for the past 5 days." Most of the countries were shocked, because they thought he had been crying over the loss his brother but then again it didn't seem like Germany to cry. "Mein Bruder wouldn't have wanted us to mourn or grieve. So start acting like the soldiers you are and step up. In an incident like this, we have to have our gaurds up." Germany stated sternly.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" America asked sitting back down.

"A country is gone. If that country happens to fall into the wrong hands... We may have an international dilema here." England stated after some thought. "Even if he didn't want to be found, he still has vital information on our nations, not to mention he's a former one as well. He would still be stronger than most people. "

Germany nodded, then turned and walked toward the door again. "That is all. You all could go home." With that the german walked out the door.

Italy and Japan looked at each other and followed after the german as others were hanging out in the meeting room. A little down the hall the two found the german passed out on the ground from exgaustion.

"Germany!"

"Germany-san!"

Some countries came out to see what the yelling was about and helped the two get Germany to lay down on the couch in the meeting room. The two countries knew that what Germany said was only half true.

(end of flashback)

Japan, Italy, and Germany walked into the elevator of the building quietly. They turned around and they saw someone who had red eyes and black hair. The person was smiling and looked right at them and waved. Then the person mouthed something to them but only Germany knew what he was saying.

"Ich...bin...Pr- " Germany sounded out but cut him self off just as the door started to close shut.

"Ve? Ludwig, what's that guy saying?" Italy asked as the doors were about to close and the guy ran down the street. Germany stood half shocked and half attacked the button that opened the elevator doors.

"Germany-san, what's gotten into you?" Japan asked.

When the door opened, Germany looked back. "He just said he's Prussia!" He stated running out of the building almost running into America, England, France, Russia and China at the door.

"Woah, Ludwig! What's going on?!" Alfred yelled at the german's back as Italy almost ran into him too.

"Sorry, Alfred!" Italy yelled back as he ran after the other. Japan stopped for a second in front of the former allies.

"We just saw Prussia. One of you go back inside and tell the others." Japan whispered as he ran off after the two already down at the next street. There was a dark look on Japan's face as he ran.

(23 years ago: In the hospital)

Kiku walked down the hall with a file in his hand. He kept his head down as he past a family of three. He sighed as turned the corner, but was stopped by the black-haired woman he had passed near the elevator.

"Excuse me, but can I ask you how Gilbert is going to be? He's a dear friend of my husband and I." She said looking at the folder in his hands. "May I see that?"

Kiku frowned for a second then asked, " Miss, do you know Gilbert's past before coming to Japan?"

"No. He had trouble speaking about his past to us, so we didn't push him." She said douptful. So the family had gone to see Gilbert in the hospital. Kiku felt bad for the family, and hoped that they weren't to close to him. But by the way the woman was talking, they probably were very close.

Kiku looked at her with a sad look then nodded. "Please, follow me Miss."

"Where are we going?" She asked as they walked into a doctor's office. Kiku sat down in a chair and put the file in front of him on the table. "Why do you have Gilbert's file?" She finally asked looking at the file on said table. She stayed close to the door.

"Because, he is the brother of a friend of mine. He ran away and my friend was looking for him." Japan said, not looking at her as he opened the file and took out a picture of Germany and Prussia in casual clothes and set it on the table. "I was going to tell my friend that I knew where Gilbert was, but-" Kiku kept his head down.

"But what?" The woman asked as she sat down next to the teen.

Kiku opened the file again and pulled out a clear folder that held pictures of Gilbert, a man, the woman, and the child smiling and having fun. He looked at the woman straight in the eyes. "How am I supposed to end his happiness like that?!" Kiku yelled with tears in his eyes. He was so confused with himself for the first time since his isolation.

"Please excuse me." The woman hugged the unsuspecting nation and said. "I see, you're confused. It's okay if you wanted to help both your friends." She patted his head and shushed him until he calmed down. "Maybe if he ran away, he didn't want to me found." She brushed a piece of hair from face, motherly. "Let him have his peace, before time's up right." She backed up a little and looked him in the eye. "I know you'll make a good decision, Japan." She said standing up.

"What? How?" He looked at the woman more closely and his eyes widdened. "Namiko Ulyanov. The personification of Mongolia?" The woman shook her head.

"My name's Namiko Heiwajima now. I'm no longer Mongolia remember. I gave the title to my daughter and got married again." Namiko said brushing some hair out of her face. Kiku nodded, He understood that some countries that have children could give the title to their children with the change of government. "I know you'll do the right thing, Kiku." She said smiling.

Kiku looked at her with a sad expression though and said, "So you lied when you said you didn't know Gilbert's past." He stated looking down. She looked at him with a confused expression.

"I wasn't lying, Kiku. Why what did Gilbert do that was so bad?" She asked.

"He's the past country of Prussia. He ran away, when Germany-san's boss wanted him dissolved." Kiku stated tearing up. "Prussia dissolved years ago. The only reason he's here is because the strength and the strength of his people has been dissappearing. He's dying."

The past Mongolia gasped. "What? Poor Gilbert." She started to tear up. "I have to go talk to my husband. Kiku, we should have another talk some day. I hope you pick the right thing to do. " She said hugging him and walked out the office. Kiku sat in the office for a few seconds then packed up the file and walked out of the hospital all the way back to his house.

When he got inside his house, Kiku took a bath then took the file and hid it inside of a box and hid it in his desk. Right when he closed the shelf of his desk, there was a knock at his door. He trudged to the door and opened it.

"Welcome." Japan stated as his german friend walked in.

"Thank you, Japan, for calling me. What was it you wanted to talk about?" Germany asked a small smile on his face.

"I...I want to..." Japan hesitated for a second.

"What was that, Japan?" Germany asked sitting on the cusion next to the small table as Japan sat across from him.

"I...I want to ask if you and Italy-kun would like to go to the fireworks festival tomorrow." Japan said a sincere smile on his face.

"Ja, of course." Germany responded smiling as well.

(end of flashback)

America, France, England and Russia ran after the former Axis as China ran as fast as he could up to the 3rd floor meeting room. Some other countries went to search for the others with China. Many stayed behind just in case the others came back and because they couldn't leave because they'd get lost in the unknown neighborhood.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"IZAYA! I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF IKEBUKURO, YOU FLEA!" Shizuo yelled as he threw another stop sign at the informant. This time though was different, even Shizuo noticed. Izaya wasn't acting like his usual self, he got hit twice today by stuff that Shizuo threw at him. Not to mention the man wasn't laughing insanely like normal. He wasn't even running away! He was just aimlessly dodging everything he threw. Shizuo knew their fights were becoming distant but not this unfocused.

"Shizu-chan, I don't feel like playing today." Izaya said with his hands in his pockets. He had a distant look on his face as he faced the dyed-blonde debt collector.

'Only person that I let call me that is gone. No one else is allowed.' Shizuo said in his mind. "I told you not to call me that!... What the hell has gotten into you, Flea?" Shizuo asked the red-eyed man. "Your not as annoying as usual." Shizuo stated as a blonde in a green uniform came running out of nowhere.

"Dammit." Shizuo heard Izaya curse under his breath. "And I thought, Shizu-chan would be the end of me." He sighed.

"Gilbert, is that really you..." The blonde said when he was in front of the two. Shizuo looked shocked at the man but figured he was talking about someone else, not his godfather.

"I have no idea what you mean." Izaya dead-panned, but his eyes glossed over. "I think you have the wrong man."

Shizuo just stared at the two. "What the hell is going on today?" He whispered to himself.

"Don't lie to me, you said Ich-" The blonde was cut off when Izaya threw a knifes at him. The knifes cut the left side of his face, his right abdomen and his left leg. The knifes had surprised him so that he fell back to the ground looking at the informant in shock. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry to say. I have no memory 'saying' anything of the sort." Izaya said turning his back on the blonde. "Your worse in hearing than Shizu-chan." Izaya laughed hollowly at that thought.

Shizuo growled at the raven-haired man, "Stupid fucking Flea!" Shizuo picked up a box that was near him and threw it at Izaya. Izaya ducked but the box hit the wall that was over him and some of the contents spilled onto Izaya's head. Izaya himself closed his eyes and wiped the excess liquid off of his face. He then turned around and looked at the box: Hair color removal. Izaya blanked.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya yelled at the blonde, who just stared at the man as he yelled at him. "That wasn't nice. I'm talking to someone." Said someone was staring at the informant's head in shock.

"I don't give a damn if your talking to some...one..." Shizuo paused when he saw the top of Izaya's head turned snow white. He stood there and stared at the informant. White hair, he has white hair. Just like...Shizuo shook his head, it couldn't be, it had to be a coincidence. Izaya noticed both of the blondes staring at him, and he figured what happened. "Izaya? What the hell is going on?" Shizuo asked calming down slightly.

"Well today just isn't my day." Izaya stated to himself.

"Bruder. Have you forgotten me already?" The blonde whispered to himself as a black-haired teen ran up to him and helped the other stand up.

"Ludwig-san, is that...Gilbert?"

" Kiku...He-"

Izaya laughed as hard as he could. He held his stomach and looked at the ground as he said in between chuckles. "I don't know what you all are thinking. I'm just," He paused and breathed, then stood up straight. "I'm just your amazing neighborhood informant." Izaya stated happily, looking Ludwig straight in the eyes as his eyes flashed from brownish red to the shining crimson for second but turned back to the hazy color.

"Like hell you are." Shizuo mumbled. "More like your most annoying neighborhood flea."

Izaya just laughed, "I know you can't keep a job, Shizu-chan, but that doesn't mean you can make fun of my job." Izaya smirked, he knew he could say one last thing to get the blonde man mad easily. "I'm not surprised Kasu-chan doesn't like you anymore."

"IIZZAAYYAA!" Shizuo yelled for the third time today as he grabbed onto a yield sign. Ludwig and Kiku all stared in shock as the blonde ripped the street sign from the concrete.

"Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan. Just what I'd expect from a monster like you." Izaya said loudly for everyone to hear, his trademark smirk right on his face.

"SHUT UP, YOU FLEA!" Shizuo yelled while throwing the sign at him.

Izaya ducked under the sign, ran up to Shizuo and leaned his head near the man's ear and whispered, "Shizu-chan, our game's coming to a close." Izaya laughed at the debt collector's confused face. "Bye, Shizu-chan." Izaya leaned back and looked at the two that were staring at them. He sighed, He chose to run.

"Wait!" Ludwig yelled, he was about to chase after the fleeing informant.

Shizuo stared at Izaya as he passed by him. For a second the two of their eyes met. Shizuo frowned then yelled, "Tch. To hell with your stupid logic!" Izaya paused for a second and turned back. "You piss me off, you heartless fucking Flea."

"What do you mean to hell, Shizu-chan? I'm actually doing what's right." Izaya said smiling a forced smile.

Shizuo looked at the two that looked like they were ready to chase after the informant, Shizuo didn't bother to turn around and look at his enemy. "That one...He's your brother, right?" Shizuo stated pointing at Ludwig. Ludwig stared at the other but didn't say anything.

Izaya stared at the back of Shizuo's head and scoffed, "And what makes you think that, Shizu-chan?"

"I learned German once...in high school for extra credit in summer school." Shizuo stated, looking at the look in other blonde's eyes. He understood that look, he had it once when he thought Kasuka hated him. That undeniable feeling that your family plain hates you. "Don't even lie to me, you stupid louse. He's been saying your his 'Bruder' since he got here. Bruder means brother right? So stop being stupid, Orihara, and face the facts. Stop being someone else and BE YOURSELF!"

Izaya laughed a hollow laugh, "And? That proves nothing, Shizu-chan. He also called me Gilbert. " Izaya said a frown on his face. "And this is why I hate Shizu-chan. So unpredictably stupid for a protozoan." Izaya said turning around.

"Don't give me that shit, Izaya." Shizuo stated taking out a cigarette and lighting it. "Why don't you stop fucking running away and face your past."

"Even when you desire it badly. Somethings that you give up, Shizu-chan, you can never get back." Izaya said looking up at the graying sky making his hood fall down showing his head that was now almost fully white. "No matter how hard you try. And when trying to get it back just makes the burns of the past come back." Izaya's eyes became hooded by his hair, as a drop of water fell down the informant's cheek even though the sky hasn't even started raining yet. Izaya smiled a sad smile to himself and started to walk away with his hands in his pockets. "Well, see you later or goodbye."

Shizuo put his sunglasses back on and sighed. "Stupid clueless flea."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The two stood quietly for a second and watched between the other two. Just when they were about to follow after the informant, they got stopped by the sound of a phone getting dialed.

"Yo, Shinra...NO this time I wasn't the one to get hurt...Will you just shut up so I can tell you...NO I DIDN'T KILL SOMEONE, it was the damn flea...Some guy that says he's the louse's brother...No, I didn't know he had a brother...God dammit, Shinra! No you can't disec-...Oh fuck it...I'll be there in 10 minutes." Shizuo hung up on the underground doctor, not even looking at the two as he added. "Don't even think about going after the flea like that."

"We need to get him back." Kiku stated bowing slightly. "Sorry for the inconvenience."

Shizuo threw the cigarette to the floor and put it out with his shoe. "Hn, It's not my problem." Shizuo looked at Ludwig then his leg and sighed. "Hn. That'll slow us down. Get on." Shizuo stated turning around.

Ludwig and Kiku stared at the man. "Wh-"

"Don't ask questions, just get on. We're going to fix your leg and face." Shizuo said when the other got on his back. Shizuo started walking toward Shinra's house as Kiku followed.

"Where are we going? Why are you doing this? I thought you hated my Bruder." Ludwig asked as they crossed the street.

"My friend's an underground doctor. We're going to his house." Shizuo said as they past Russia's sushi.

"Hey Shizuo. You come eat sushi? It fresh, it good." Simon said as they passed by, and gave Kiku a flyer.

"Maybe later, Simon. In a hurry right now." Shizuo said holding a hand up.

'Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all.' Ludwig and Kiku both thought.

Shizuo looked over his shoulder. "Oh, and your last question. Just because your related to that flea doesn't mean you're a bad person." He stated as two girls ran up to them.

"Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan! Did you hear Yuuhei-kun is having a poster signing nearby!" A girl with glasses stated squealing about Shizuo's brother.

"See." The other stated holding up the signed poster.

"Mairu, Kururi. I know you texted me 20 times." Shizuo stated as he pat their heads and kept walking while the girls followed after them.

"Oh hi! I'm Mairu Orihara and this is my twin Kururi." Mairu stated shaking Kiku's right hand while Kururi shook his left.

"H-hello. I'm Kiku and that's Ludwig." Japan said, silently freaking out inside, and the twins looked up at Shizuo and Ludwig.

"Iza-nii?" Kururi stated monotone, looking at Shizuo. Shizuo just nodded silently.

"Gah, our Nii-san is such a meanie. Sorry about that, Luddy-kun." Mairu said taking out a card from her pocket and giving it to him. "Our card. It has our phone numbers and Iza-nii's numbers on it too."

"Thanks." Ludwig said smiling, ignoring that she called him "Luddy-kun".

"Well, see you later!" Mairu said waving.

"Bye." Kururi said as her sister held her hand and started to walk in the opposite direction.

Mairu stopped for a second and turned around, "Oh and Shizu-chan! Thanks for letting us meet Yuuhei-kun!" She said taking a bag out of her backpack and ran back and gave it to Shizuo. "Yuuhei-kun said to give you this, when we told him we knew you." She added whispering as she smiled and ran back to her sister.

Shizuo looked in the bag and saw a a carton of strawberry milk, some pudding and a letter. Shizuo closed the bag before Ludwig or Kiku could see what was inside and blushed a little. "Gah, those girls..." Shizuo fixed his sunglasses and walked faster.

"Who were those girls?" Kiku asked, having to run every few steps to stay next to the blonde. Shizuo noticed and slowed down a bit.

"They're Izaya's twin little sisters. I don't think their even related to that damn flea but that's just my own opinion." Shizuo stated shrugging as a bullet past right next to his head.

"Stop right there!" a voice said behind them. Shizuo sighed but stopped walking. He really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Alfred! Stop shooting them. Bloody hell, you'll hit Ludwig or Kiku!" another voice yelled. Shizuo turned around and a gun was pointed in his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Shizuo asked as Ludwig facepalmed and Kiku tried to calm the two down.

"Alfred, Arthur. What are you two doing here?" Ludwig asked after they calmed down.

"Well, we wanted to be the heros and help you guys find Pr-Gilbert... and yeah." Alfred stated putting his gun away. Arthur, Ludwig and Kiku all looked at him with faces that just screamed "nice save, America", as Shizuo stared at him with a confused face.

"Question is, why are you bleeding and being carried by a random bartender?" Arthur asked looking at Shizuo.

"My name's Shizuo. If your gonna come with us to my friend's house to get him fixed. Whatever. But lets go before this guy bleeds out. We'll answer questions on the way." Shizuo stated turning around as the other three followed.

After about 3 seconds Ludwig noticed, "Wait! Where the hell is Feliciano!?"

"Quit yelling in my ear, Damn it! And stop moving!"

"U-Uh...Please calm down.."

"Hahaha! Dude, I think I'm deaf."

"Shut it, Alfred."

(With Italy)

"Uh-oh." Italy whispered as he looked down the cross-section. "Where'd the others go?"

"Um, excuse me. Are you lost?" a black haired teen with blue eyes stated as he held the strap of his bag. The teen was with a girl who had black-hair and glasses.

"Ve? Oh Yeah! I'm looking for my friends." Italy stated smiling.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Hey there. Sorry If the chapters are slow and very short. ~; I'm working on it. And REMEMBER I **don't** speak any other language but English and I barely speak that.. So anyway, comment and/or like and hopefully I can post chapter six within the hour. *crosses fingers* wish me luck! _


End file.
